


A dragon is not a slave

by Lee_ZA



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Jon, F/M, Table Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_ZA/pseuds/Lee_ZA
Summary: Post 8x03 FixFull of Angst! Jon and Dany are pulled are part and they have to fight harder than ever to find their way back to each other. Truly bittersweet. Cersei is still the villain here! Some additional conversations we were ROBBED of!Note: This is not a one shot!





	1. Chapter 1

Daenerys was trying her best to make it look like she was eating the food in front of her during the feast. She could barely look the food and the smell of it all made her stomach churn. Every now and then she would pretend to take a sip from her wine to ensure that she did not bring any attention to herself. She was not sure her efforts were sufficient as she saw how Jon glanced at her plate a few times. Each time he looked as though he wanted to say something but each time he said nothing.

She could also see out of the corner of her eye how Missandei’s concerned eyes searched for hers hoping to make contact. She dared herself not to look towards her friend. Other than the maester who confirmed the pregnancy, her dear friend was the only living soul she dared share the news with. She remembered all the signs from her first pregnancy – her aversion to food, the nausea but most of all, she remembered how she happy she had been then. She remembered how Drogo had shared in her joy. She remembered the hope that had filled her… and the dread she was left with when she had lost both of them. 

Now she could not allow herself to feel any joy. She could barely bring herself to believe it. 

Dany knew she did not want to be here. In this table, so close to him and yet so far. She was in no mood to celebrate, for the loss she felt was far too great. Being here reminded her just how much things had changed in such a short space of time. In the blink of an eye she had gone from being consumed by her love for Jon to this – whatever this was. She did not resent him, far from it but she knew that the truth of who he was had so much power. The power to tear them apart and the power to take away everything she had spent her life reaching for. In a perfect world her first thought might have been that she was not alone anymore and perhaps she and Jon could reach for it together. Two Targaryens ruling over the seven Kingdoms. But this world was cruel and she could never dream of having it all. This world would make them choose. 

Tormunds booming voice snaps her back to reality. “No… I SAW HIM RIDING THAT THING” he says in staccato. “Yes, you did” says Ser Davos. “What kind of person does that?” Says Tormund. He does not wait for a response. “A madman or a King” He says even louder lingering on his last word. “That is why we choose to follow him. He is little… but brave”. 

The last male Targaryen heir. His name is Aegon. Those words strike Dany with the force so strong it would have knocked her off her feet had she not been sitting at this moment.  
“Or a Queen” hey says in response. Her breath catches and she can feel his eyes on her. She can feel the warmth coming from him. She turns to look at him. He is looking at her with those smiling heart eyes and in that moment, she feels the warmth returning to her own body. She flashes Jon a thankful smile and she is surprised at how genuine her smile is. Moments pass and he keeps his eyes on her and she keeps hers on him. She doesn’t notice how the world around them slowly disappears. She feels gravity pulling her to him and just as she feels the space between them closing, someone nudges him back to reality and he looks away from her. That moment between them dissipates into the air. 

When her thoughts return to reality, she can feel another glare on her, this time a cold one. She looks to her side and sees her - Sansa. The lady of Winterfell stares at her with such contempt that she almost feels ashamed. She turns away from her gaze and she feels herself filling up with emptiness again. She does not feel wanted here and she immediately gets up to leave. A wave of nausea hits as she begins walking. She has to stop her hand from reaching for her belly as she makes her way to her chambers.  
Behind her, she can feel Varys trailing her like a shadow. He is watching her so intently that she wonders in that moment if he knows the truth about Jon and the thought frightens her. There could be no one worse than her master of whispers to possess such powerful information. His half-arsed attempts at supporting her of late made her sure that he would betray her if he knew. 

She reaches her chambers in the cold castle and makes her way inside. Thankfully, the fire is made and she makes her way towards its warmth. She thinks back to the moment she shared with Jon earlier and knows she would give anything to have that again. 

A knock. Her heart stops. 

“Your grace, may I come in?” Just Missandei – and her heart drops 

“Come in” she says in response. Her friend enters the room and takes a few steps towards her and comes to stand beside her in front of the fire. Her hand reaches out for hers. Dany feels so grateful for this kind gesture from her friend. 

“You did not eat much tonight Your Grace” she says looking into the fire. 

“I am not very hungry” Dany says in response. 

“You might not be, but I imagine the child needs to eat. If not for yourself then for him… or her”. She says and Dany can feel the smile in her eyes. She has nothing to say in response. She remains silent. 

“Is everything fine with you and Lord Snow Your Grace?” She speaks again. 

“Far from it” Dany says in response. She swallows in an attempt to drown the pain that those words bring. “S-Something has changed between us and I fear I have lost him” 

“I doubt that Your Grace, he loves you… very much”. 

Dany turns to look at her friend who has now turned her entire body to face her. 

Dany swallows again. She does not wish to speak about this matter. In her mind, speak about it would only make it more real than it already is. 

“And I love him. So much it scares me. But I doubt that the love we share will be enough to change this or fix it”. 

“Does he share your feelings on his matter? I saw how he looked for you after you had left” A pause. “Perhaps you should try and speak to him Your Grace” 

Dany knew that was what she wanted. A moment in private with Jon just so she could see how much things between them had changed. Just so she could use all her will to close the chasm that had formed between them. Just so things could go back to what they were. 

“Perhaps I will” She pauses to think further about this. Perhaps she will not. She turns her attention to Missandei once again and tries to sound more cheerful when she speaks again.

“We have a lot celebrate and I am afraid I will not make for good company tonight. You should go and find Greyworm”

“Your grace, I do not wish to leave you alone” Her voice is laced with concern. 

“I need some time alone” Dany says moving her eyebrows together. 

Missandei nods. “As you wish Your Grace, goodnight” she makes her way towards the door and leaves Dany to her own thoughts. 

Dany does not how long she sat on the edge of her bed all the while willing her ears to listen as the sounds in the castle begin to die down. Slowly, she stands up and begins to make her way towards the door. She pauses at the door and puts her hand on her belly. It feels the same to her. And with that, she pushes that though to the back of her mind. If she and Jon were to reconcile, she would prefer that it be because he loves her, not because of some child she did not think would even live. Dany had long given up any hope of bearing a child. Not until the sun rises in the West and sets in the East anyway. 

She begins walking towards the other side of the halls where she knows his chambers are located.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8x04 Fix. I felt that this episode could have been a great foundation for some major angst... the writers chose to go the wrong way in attempting to paint Dany as a manipulative figure. Dany's reaction to the parental reveal was completely justified and this chapter explores what was probably going through her mind.

Dany stands in front of Jon’s chambers. She takes a deep breath and reaches for the door knob. She turns the knob and pushes the door open. Jon is sitting on the edge of his bed lightly brushing his forehead with his fingers. 

“Are you drunk?” She asks him 

“No” He says as he gets up to stand. He stumbles forward and halts “Only a little” He says with his face turning a slight red. He takes a deep breath and continues “I didn’t know Ser Jorah well, but I know this… If he could have chosen a way to die, it would have been protecting you”. 

She walks towards him “He loved me” She says looking into his eyes. He doesn’t looked surprised. She continues “And I couldn’t love him back. Not the way he wanted. Not the way I love you” The distance between them is almost gone now. He surprises her by pulling her into him until their faces are just inches apart. Still, she wants to be sure “Is that alright?” she asks. He closes his eyes and plants a wet kiss on her lips. He deepens the kiss and he slowly he walks them backwards. She feels how the kiss grows more desperate with every step they take. He caresses her neck softly and their hands collide in their urgent movements as they try to rid each other of clothes. 

Suddenly, Jon pulls away from Dany. Confusion plays on her face. 

He pulls away from her with the hope of extinguishing the wave of disgust that washes over him. He knows she sees this and he cannot bare to look at the hurt in her eyes. His breathing still heavy and matching hers. Slowly, he pulls his eyes away from hers and guides them down towards her plush lips. 

In truth, Jon did not feel any shame in kissing her or in wanting to rip the clothes off her body to devour her. But in his mind he felt that he should be ashamed because of what they were to each other. Many men had been put to their death for daring to dwell on such thoughts. It was frowned upon in many parts of the world and yet…He wanted her. Every inch of her. He wanted to fill her and make her reach her climax. And in this moment, that feeling meant more to him than what anyone might think. He loved her beyond reason and whatever storm came their way, he was willing to weather. 

He pulls her body towards his again and place his lips on hers once again. He can feel the relief coursing through her body. He begins to walk them backwards towards the large table behind her and when they come into contact with it, he bends down slightly to help her sit on the table. Jon kisses her feverishly while trying with all his might to remove her clothes. She occupies her hands with her own attempt to remove his clothes. 

Soon, they are both naked. Their perfect bodies radiating heat and desire. Jon cups her breast and begins sucking on them. He moves from one breast to the other while his fingers caress her womanhood. He feels the swell in her clitoris and seeks out the entrance. He finds it and sticks his fingers inside. She gasps and claws at his back. He moves his finger inside of her and watches as her body convulses slowly. He pulls out his fingers and pushes her to lay on the table. He pushes her legs apart and puts his face between them to fill the space between them. 

The Lord’s Kiss. His tongue is a weapon and she is a willing victim. Her body moves with a possessed rhythm… the tension building up. Jon is relentless in his attack and he does not stop even when he feels her coming apart in his mouth. When he finally stops, she brings her head up to look at him and there is fire in her eyes. He did not think it was possible to want her more than he already did. He pulls her to her feet and leans into her face. He whispers into her ear softly “Turn around”

Dany turns and places her hands on the table. She feels Jon taking her from behind and she begins to gasps. With every thrust he makes, Dany loses her ability to suppress the sounds coming from her mouth each one louder than the one before. Jon keeps going until they both find their release. When he catches his breath, Jon picks his lover up and carries towards his bed where he lays her down. He covers their bodies with the furs on the bed and before they drift he opens his mouth to speak. 

“I love you Dany” He smiles 

“And I, you Jon Snow”

~

Dany feels his body besides hers before she opens her eyes. She loves the warmth it brings. The memories from the previous night flood back into her head. The good ones and the bad ones. A king. The words play over and over in her head. She tries to think of him inside her but she cannot drown out those words. Dany grabs her robe from the floor and puts it around her naked, sore body before moving towards a small window in the room. She allows her thoughts to consume her for some time. 

~

“Dany” he says cutting into her thoughts. She turns to look at him, the worry still etched on her face no doubt. She gives a slight unconvincing smile. 

“What is the matter?” He asks with the smile slipping from his face 

She swallows “I wish you hadn’t told me. If I didn’t know I’d be happier right now. I try to forget and I almost did last night. But I can’t get it out of my head. I remember how they were all gathered around you and I saw how they look at you, I know that look. So many people have looked at me that way but never here. Never on this side of the sea”. Dany turns to look away from him and she hears him shuffling as he gets out of the bed. When he makes it to where she is standing, he is half-dressed now. 

He sighs deeply “I told you don’t want it” 

His words make her face turn red with anger “It doesn’t matter what you want! You didn’t want to be the king in the north. What will you do when they demand press your claim take what is mine!?” She glares at him. 

He grabs her hands and kneels before her “I’ll refuse. You are my queen. I don’t know what else to say” He sounds so sincere. She knows he is sincere, but also knows his words will mean nothing to anyone else. 

“You can say nothing. To anyone ever. Never tell them who you really are. Swear your brother and Samwell Tarly to secrecy and tell no one else” Dany struggles to keep the desperation out of her voice. Her eyes are pleading “Or it will take on a life of its own and you won’t be able to control it or what it does to people” Her voice is almost breaking. 

“No matter how many times you bend the knee. No matter what you swear” She looks into his eyes and she does not see the understanding she is looking for in them. She reaches for his hand. “I want it to be the way it was between us” 

He clutches her hands in his and looks at her with those bloody sincere eyes “I have to tell Sansa and Arya” 

“Sansa… will want to see me gone and you on the iron throne” 

“She won’t” He insists 

“She is not the girl you grew up with. Not after what she’s seen. Not after what they’ve done to her” Dany knows the truth in these words because her own harsh experiences have come to influence the ferocity with which she vies for the iron throne. She had this same ferocity in Sansa and she had once hoped it was something they could bond over. But she was only met with a cold wall on the other side. 

“I owe them the truth” 

“Even if the truth destroys us?” 

“It won’t” 

Dany senses defeat coming and she fights to keep the desperation from creeping back into her voice. “It will” she says calmly “I have never begged for anything but I am begging you, don’t do this. Please!” 

“You are my queen. Nothing will change that. And they are my family. We can live together” Hey says with his hands cupping her face. 

Her body goes cold at the sight of his naivety. The man standing in front of her was so blinded by his desire to see the good in people and she knew there was no getting through to him. She accepts defeat. She opens her mouth to speak and she cannot stop the cold she feels in her body from lacing the words she speaks next. 

“We can. I’ve just told you how” She grabs his hands to free herself from his grasp and he seems surprised by this. She walks away from him without so much as a glance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My angst is relentless friends.....hold on! 
> 
> Chapter 3 brings some insight into Jon's thoughts. Dadvos comes trough with the wisdom :) :)  
> Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on this one.

The northerners hated her. Dany did not doubt that for a second. They smiled at her with the kind of smiles that never reached the eyes. She could see the hatred bubbling underneath those eyes. Sansa Stark with all her beauty and airs, embodied the North. 

Dany knew that doing nothing would only allow Cersei to grow stronger. She would not allow it. She needed to attack with all her might. With fire and blood she would finish her journey. She would break the wheel. She would take back what was hers. She still had two dragons, her armies and a reluctant northern army no thanks to Sansa Stark. Dany had not been able to hide her annoyance when Sansa had suggested that she put her war against Cersei on hold to allow the northern soldiers to recuperate. As if she had not set it aside once before in aid of the north. As if Cersei would allow her the time to gather her strength. Of course, Sansa knew all of this already – one thing she was not, was a fool. Sansa Stark wanted no part in the new world she was trying to build and she wanted her to know that. 

The only reason the northerners would fight by her side now was because of Jon’s insistence. He had defied Sansa in that meeting which meant he was defying the wishes of the other northern Lords. And yet, her heart was not softened by his loyalty to her. In the end, Jon would be the reason the very same northerners would turn their backs on her. As soon as he told his family, the battle lines would be cemented. Sansa would no doubt rally all the supporters she could gather to make sure Jon would sit on the iron throne. His loyalty, however unwavering, would mean nothing. 

~

Jon had remained in the Godswood after he had shared his true identity with Sansa and Arya. Both of them had been shocked by the news. He saw something else in Sansa’s eyes that he could not quiet recognize. They were his family and he trusted both of them to keep their word. The secret of who he was would remain between then. 

Jon hated that his decision to tell Sansa and Arya about his parentage had caused such a rift and he wished there was a way to make her see that it would not be a threat to him. Jon knew very little of the two people who had come together to create him. The Starks were the only family he knew and he hoped nothing would change that. Being a Targaryen meant that Dany was his family too – by blood. He had spent countless hours thinking about this simple fact and he simply could not bring himself to think of her in that way. In his mind, she could never be his aunt and he could never become Aegon Targaryen. So he chose to bury that piece of him deep within. He chose her. 

The sound of footsteps drew him back to the present moment. “You look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders Me Lord” said Ser Davos from behind him.

Jon could only smile softly and nod in return. 

“I take it your sisters are not pleased you?” He asks

“I wish that was all it was. I can’t seem to please anyone at all right now Ser Davos” Jon looks down at the ground. 

“I must admit. I have seen the dragon queen looking a lot happier than she has of late. Trouble in paradise?” 

Jon had never spoken to Davos about his relations with Dany. But he got the feeling that he, like everyone else around them, could see how Jon was wrapped up in her. They moved around each other like magnets and their eyes found their way to each other even in times which one could hardly consider appropriate. 

“You could say that” he responds with sadness in his voice. “She thinks my family does not like her” 

“Is she wrong Me Lord? The northerners have not warmed to her at the slightest” Davos says matter-of-factly. Jon knows the truth in the words his advisor has just uttered. 

“I don’t know what to do. The Starks are my family and she…” Jon looks down at his feet. 

“She is the woman you love” Davos utters the words he could not. Jon nods with a pained look in his eyes. Davos continues “Perhaps there is something you can do… to make the northerners more welcoming” 

Jon looks up at Davos with a questioning look “And what would that be?” 

“Marriage Me Lord” 

Marriage. The thought had not crossed his mind. Jon had not allowed himself to think of what would happen after the war against the dead. Given the odds stacked against them, he had not expected to survive it. And yet, they had both survived it. Jon could think of no reason why he would not marry her. The thought settled in his mind and he knew that he could marry her in a heartbeat if she consented to it. Perhaps this was a simple solution for a complicated problem. A slight smile crossed his lips. 

“A proposal. You are a wise man Ser Davos. I don’t know if it will be enough to take us back to where we were but I can only hope” Jon knows that Ser Davos might serve him better if he knew the extent of the rift between him and Dany. He felt he could trust him, but he did not want to take any chances. Too many people already knew. 

“You have served your people well Jon Snow. You brought them all together and won the war against the dead. Perhaps it is time for you to serve your own heart. Nothing in this world like the love between a man and a woman” He says with a smile forming on his mouth 

Jon could not be grateful for words coming out of his friend's mouth. He gives a warm smile back, his eyes filled with gratitude. 

"Go on then" Davos says with a nod

~

He finds her in her chambers. She is standing by the small window looking out. She does not turn to look at him when he calls her name. 

“You told them” Jon can sense that she does not mean it as a question 

“Yes” he says with his eyes searching for hers 

She sighs deeply and she turns to look at him 

“I told you what would happen if you did that did I not, Jon Snow?” Her eyes are cold as she says this. As imperfect a moment as this was, Jon knows that his discussion with Davos can be the key to cutting the tension between them. 

“Sansa and Arya gave me their word. They will not tell anyone” Dany is still looking at him but she is barely moving as her eyes fill with anger. Jon looks down and breathes deeply as he musters all the courage any man would need to propose marriage to a queen. 

“If we were to get married...” he swallows “That would help to strengthen your position with the north. Sansa and Arya would warm up to you with time. We could be a family Dany” 

“Jon Snow. I have never thought you to be a fool. But perhaps I was wrong” she says with fire in her voice. His shock at these words cause him to stumble back. She glares at him. Her face as hard as stone.

“Sansa told Tyrion. Tyrion told Varys. Varys has already sent out hundreds of ravens as we stand here. Had I not ordered Greyworm to seize him, I have no doubt he would have sent out hundreds more. Of course, there is no use in me keeping Varys as a prisoner. His birds have already taken to the skies. Do you think your marriage proposal will change anything now? No. Nothing you do will change anything” 

Jon lets out an audible gasp. The world around him spinning fast. 

“You chose your family over me, after I begged you not to. So tell me Jon, what do you propose I do now?” 

Jon finds himself frozen in place and unable to open his mouth. 

“I’m sorry” is all he can manage after a long silence. Dany turns away from him. 

“I am going south to kill Cersei. I am going to take what is mine and I will destroy anyone who dares to stand in my way” The threat in her words is hard to miss. 

Jon feels as though he might be consumed by all the guilt inside of him. He knew the storm his foolishness was going bring to her door. He knew what it would cost her. The northern lords were relentless. 

“I wish I could take it back” he had told her this once before after she had lost her dragon north of the wall. He meant it now as he did then. 

“I will rally the northern army and we will help you in the fight against Cersei. I will fulfil the promise I made to you and when that is done, I will renounce any claim against the iron throne” He swallows “I will not allow anyone to use me as a weapon against you Dany. That much I can promise you” she says nothing and he feels how his words fade into nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jon was in his chambers gathering the last of his belongings before embarking on the long journey south. There is a light knock on the door. 

“Come in” He says 

Sansa glides into the room “Jon” she pauses “I was hoping we could speak” 

“Now you want to talk” He says coldly 

She glares at him “Surely you understand why I had to do it” 

“I don’t” His voice is cold and his eyes dark 

“She is not the person that you think she is. She is hungry for power and I have no doubt that she would destroy us all to get it. You need to face the truth about who she is Jon” 

“The truth Sansa… is that you don’t know her. You don’t know what she has done to get where she is. But that doesn’t matter to you does it?” Jon feels his anger rising 

“All she ever will be in your eyes is an outsider and you made sure to treat her like one from the very moment she arrived. She came north to help us but you choose to overlook that over and over again” 

“Jon. I – “

“I was an outsider in this castle once and I remember how that felt. I remember how you treated me when we were children and I could forgive that, because I knew you were only a child. But I can never forgive you how you treated her now. You are not a child anymore Sansa. You knew the chaos your actions would set in motion and you did it anyway” Jon is spitting fire and is almost breathless 

Sansa watches him for a moment before she retaliates “That is not true Jon. I don’t see don’t see her the way you do. Because I am not in love with her. All I want is to protect the north. We will not succumb to some southern tyrant because you are too blind to see it. The north needs to be independent as it always was” 

Jon is face is red with fury “A tyrant” The word burns a hole through his heart 

“Daenerys has lived through the same horrors that you have. Things that are far too harrowing for me to imagine. And when she found her strength, she chose to use that to help others. All she wants to do is save people and set them free. You choose to use your strength to fuel your dark… twisted theories and you don’t care who you destroy in the process” 

“She is not our savior Jon. I did what I did because I believe in you and I know you would make a good ruler” she sounds so determined 

“You actual believe that don’t you...” Jon is astonished by this 

“You don’t want it like she does. That kind of desire is dangerous Jon. I have seen it with Cersei” 

“As I have I have seen it in you. You know I don’t want it and yet you would condemn me to it for the rest of my life” Jon inhales sharply as if trying to extinguish the anger boiling inside him. “You did what you did because it serves your goals well. A northern king will fulfill your dream of northern independence. I get to be the king in the south and you get to stay here and rule over the north” 

Silence. Her breathing is heavy. 

“That is always what you wanted is it not? Since we were children and now it is finally within your reach” Jon’s eyes are cold. A pause.

Winterfell is yours your grace” Jon says with a smirk on his face. 

~

Jon stands in the courtyard hoping to catch a glimpse of his furry companion. He can’t see him anywhere. “Ghost!” He calls out with a booming voice. A moment later, the dire wolf comes running to him, his red eyes flashing with delight. Ghost’s body is adorned with still-raw wounds and cuts from the battle against the dead. Jon crouches down so he is face to face with the wolf. “Good Boi” he says giving him a brush on his head. 

The direwolf belonged in the North - the true north - and he had every intention of taking him there but right now he needed him by his side “It’s time for us to go Ghost. One more adventure together. When all of this is done, I will take you home. Where you belong” 

The organized shuffle of feet alerts him to the procession of unsullied soldiers and he gets up from his crouching position. He knows it is time for them to leave. He spots her moving behind the soldiers, Missandei and Tyrion are flanking her on either side. Tyrion is wearing a look of worry on his face. Varys is not behind them as he usually is, Jon would have been surprised if this was the case. 

One of Dany’s guards is holding her horse steady as she approaches and when she is close, her holds out a hand to help her up. Her face is hard and focused. It would be some time until he would see her again. Dany had decided to fly to Dragonstone. He would join Tyrion on the ships to Dragonstone while Ser Davos rode down south with the northern troops. 

All Jon can do is to look at her, but doing so only stirs his anger even more. Jon watches her as she rides out on the horse. 

He turns to look back at his home. A place he had no intention of returning to. He sees Bran on the other side of the courtyard and he walks across to him. The young man in front of him was not the brother he remembered, none of them were. 

"You are not coming back" Bran says in his monotone voice. Jon is not sure if he means that as a question or as a statement. He nods anyway. 

"Northern men do not fare well when they travel south. You are will die in the south" his voice is void of any emotion 

"I am not a northerner though, am I" Its not a question. 

"No" 

"Goodbye Bran" Jon says as he turns and heads towards the gates of Winterfell.

He eyes find Sansa’s as she looks down at him from the battlements. He does not keep her gaze for long. He knows now that whatever common ground they had found since their reunion had caved in under their feet. She had betrayed him and he could not forgive that. Jon walked towards his own horse and he climbed on the horse. 

As he nudges his horse forward, his thoughts drift to Lord Eddard Stark. Everyone had always told him how much he took after the man he knew to be his father. This was true of course. They both wanted to believe that people were bound by the truth the same way they were. That was their shared flaw. They had both paid with their lives for wanting to see the good in people.

Jon knew he had been lucky enough to get a second chance at living. His flaws however, did not die with him and he knew now they would cost him the woman he loved. Jon needed to redeem himself in her eyes and make up for all the wrongs stacked up against her. 

He had thought about Maester Aemon quiet a lot since learning about his parentage. He remembered the words the man had uttered to him once "Kill the boy. Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. Kill the boy and let the man be born". Winter had come and gone and yet... Jon knew he had been entirely successful in killing the boy within him. The war he was heading into was no place for a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was jumping between multiple chapters because my writing is all over the place right now... but I finally managed to finish this one! 
> 
> Sigh... Shansha got away with way too much in my opinion! I tried to do right by Ghost... Our boi is finally going south! Kill the boy Jon Snow!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I couldn’t get any work done over the weekend since we had a long weekend in my country. But here it is…. I will just post this here and go hide. Please be nice hahaha and remember the “bitter” in bittersweet.

Dany had decided that she would seek him out that night. She walked from her own chambers towards the guest chambers which she knows Jon is in. Her last encounter with Jon had set something in her alight. She wanted to lose herself in that. Dany wanted to light a fire in Jon to match the one she felt within her.  
Dany knocks on his door. A moment later he opens the door and when he sets his eyes on her, they are dancing in delight. He does not hesitate and takes a step forward before pinning her against the door frame. Jon leans forwards and places his lips softly on hers. The kiss is ferocious and their desperation for each other is fully reflected in the swift movements of their hands. 

Dany hated that they had lost so much because of silly arguments that would mean nothing when everything was said and done. With every layer of clothing he removed, another one of her doubts was cast away. 

Jon hovers over her navel now, his deep breaths marking her body with warmth. Slowly he begins planting kisses on her skin, working his way up her body. His lips are tugging on her nipples and she feels the warmth between her legs. He is hovering over her, his eyes searching for her soul and when he finds it… he buries himself deep inside her. Dany feels his fire meeting hers like two dragons in a dance. They climax. 

Her head is thick in the clouds. She soars higher and higher. In an instant, all the warmth she had felt moments before dissipates and in its place comes fear. Just a dream. Just a dream. Dany clenches her eyes shut as if to try and erase the reality of this moment. Her chest catches fire with every breath she takes. Dany is falling… fast and this time she knows there is no waking up from this. 

Dany holds on to Drogon’s scales as best as she can but she knows she is no match for the gust of winds which threaten to separate her from him. The screams the dragons let out as they all tumble down consume her. Their pain becomes her own and she feels truly helpless. 

~

Her body is a tiny figure as she tumbles along with the dragons from the sky and Jon watches on in horror to see where in the vast ocean she would fall. He had to save her. 

“Abooooooooooooort!” 

The scorpions which had plucked Dany and her dragons from the sky now had their sights squarely on the ships. 

The arrows cut the ships as though they were no stronger than paper. Jon ran towards the edge of the ship and jumped into the ocean. When he emerged from under the water, Jon began swimming in the direction he had last seen her. 

The water was bloody which made his search harder and he grew more frantic with each passing moment. He called her name until his chest began to burn. Nothing. 

Greyworm emerged from under the bloody water alongside him. His looks almost hysterical and it frightens Jon to see this. 

“They must have taken them. Missandei is also missing” He says breathing rapidly

Jon’s heart sinks to the pit of his stomach. He can only look at the Greyjoy ships which are already sailing far away from them and he knows there is nothing he can do about it. Not in this moment. He begins to swim back to shore with despair weighing him down. 

Jon looks back at the ocean to try and survey the extent of the damage. He can still see the red stain in the ocean. His heart sinks to his stomach. He knows how much Dany loved those Dragons. All the horrors she had faced could not break her, but Jon could not guarantee that such a loss would not break her. 

His eyes fall on Varys as he slithers his way forward on the beach front. He turns to the Dothraki warriors standing behind him. “Throw him in a cell” he says turning back to look at Varys who is at once surrounded by the men. 

They bring him up to his feet and begin to march him towards the castle. 

Jon finally lets his mind rest on the one though bothering him more than anything. Dany was now firmly in the clutches of Cersei Lannister. He tried not to imagine what they would put her through and he hung on firmly to the smaller glimmer of hope left within him. Cersei would not kill Dany, not yet and not without an audience. Jon knew that much. That would give him some time to try and work out how he could possibly save Dany in the same way she had selflessly done for him every chance she had gotten. 

~ 

“You don’t have to do this” He pleads 

Jon cannot hide his annoyance at the small man in front of him. “He betrayed her and she would not have let him live. We don’t even know the extent of his treachery. Did you see what they did out there? They had to have known we were coming. Someone told them we were coming and there is only one person in our midst who trades in secrets” 

“So you convict a man with no evidence?” 

“I cannot prove that he was the one who told Cersei about our arrival, but I can prove that he plotted to overthrow the queen he served. He is guilty of treason” Jon says coldly 

~

“You claimed to believe in her and yet, at the first sign of disagreement you turned your back on her. You plotted behind your queen’s back to overthrow her in favour of a new king. You, Lord Varys, committed an act of treason.

The punishment for treason is death”. He pauses “Do you have any last words?” 

Varys looks at him squarely in the eye. “Her desire for the iron throne has gone beyond the realms of reason. You will make a better king precisely because you don’t want to be king. I did what I did to protect the realm. I hope you will come to realise that”. 

“Robert Baratheon did not want to be king either. Look how well that turned out” Jon says with bitterness in his voice. He reaches for his sword and watches as Varys puts his head down on the wooden block. He sighs “I, Jon Snow, hereby sentence you to die” and in one swift movement, he lifts up his sword and brings it down on Varys’ neck. His head falls to the ground with a thud. Silence. 

Jon does not miss the look of horror on Tyrion’s face or the look of satisfaction on Greyworm’s face. He prefers the latter. He gives him a slight nod as he walks away from the gruesome scene. Jon does not feel any regret. 

~

Jon is standing in front of the fireplace in the dining hall in Dragonstone. It felt strange being here without her. It felt even stranger when he imagined the pain she would be feeling in this moment. Greyworm comes to join him at the fireplace. 

“Jon Snow” 

Jon turns to look at the man beside him and sees the pain he feels reflected in his face. 

“What they did to the queen. It is very bad. It will cause her a lot of pain. The dragons was her children. She love them. They make her mother of dragons. But now….” He looks down at his feet unable to continue. 

“Now she is who she always was. Daenerys Stormborn. Our Queen” Jon says firmly 

“Mhysa” Greyworm adds 

Jon does not understand the meaning of this foreign word. Jon sees the unasked question on his face. “It mean ‘mother’”. Jon’s heart swells. He nods at Greyworm. 

“I never feared anything before I meet Missandei of Narth. Now, I find I am afraid that she will be taken from me. I not want to live without her. Do you understand Jon Snow?” 

He understood. Jon had known fear. But he had never known the kind of fear he felt in this moment. 

“We will get them out. Alive” Jon says and Greyworm nods in agreement. They both stare into the fire, their minds racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry about the dragons guys! But I feel like people forget that Dany is extraordinary despite the dragons. I would like all of us to remember that. People though once before that Dragons were gone forever and she was the miracle that brought them back… I see no reason why she cannot do it again. 
> 
> Work is a bit busy now, but I will update as soon as possible!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome! This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
